A Second Chance
by Callie Osgood
Summary: Another chance for Ariana... Will she finally get her revenge on Reed, or will she fail yet again? Will Easton finally see who the real Billings girl is?
1. Ariana

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Private. It is owned by Kate Brian.

Easton Academy. The school I once called home. Tradition, honour, excellence. That was what Easton demanded of us. But to me, it didn't matter. I've lost everything I have. My school, my best friend Noelle Lange, my popularity and power as one of the four most prominent Billings girls, the boy I once had and my dignity. Exactly 3 months ago, I had been kicked out of Easton.

And it's all that damned Reed Brennan's fault. She came to Easton and destroyed my life. Had she been wise enough to stay in her drab home in Pennsylvania, everyone at Easton would have been far happier than they were now. It is her fault the school is in such disgrace. Yet the school board kept her in and drove me out. Had she not hooked up with Thomas, this would've never happened. Thomas would've been going out with _me_ instead of that wretch. It was hard to see him go. But now it is as though a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

Images from that night still remain vivid in my mind. The party, Reed's falling, Noelle losing her temper…

"_I'll walk you back," Noelle offered. I tried to take in what had just happened. I clenched my fist as I felt a sharp twinge of jealousy run through my veins. Yet more flashbacks raced through my mind. _

_Thomas had been with at least a dozen girls the previous year, and he had promised this year would be different. He'd be all mine. I was really looking forward to it. Then that Brennan witch had to come and ruin everything. _

_Noelle came back from escorting Reed. Then she grinned. Although she was my best friend, I hated her bluntness and insensitivity. What was so funny? Had she not known that I loved Thomas? Even while he was with Reed, I had hoped he would still find his way back to me._

_Dash was still struggling to keep Thomas at bay. As Noelle had often said, Thomas was a mean drunk. At times he could be really sweet and charming, yet when he was drunk, his personality was completely altered. He was a vicious brute. Brennan has had a taste of what Thomas is really like._

"_Shall we, ladies?" Noelle asked slyly in a high-pitched tone. As usual, we nodded, agreeing. After all, Noelle was the unelected leader of our clique. Then we saw what she was doing. She bid Dash goodbye, as he left Thomas with us. Noelle asked us to help her drag Thomas' limp body and tie it to a tree. They blindfolded him._

"_But…," I began._

"_We ought do this for Reed, shouldn't we? After all he put her through," Noelle stated. I didn't argue any further. And just like that, I knew I had lost my absolute best friend on campus. Noelle was growing towards Reed, while we grew distant._

_Thomas looked drugged. I watched as they began to undress him. They began mocking him and Kiran even took some pictures._

"_You really are a two-faced bastard, aren't you?" Noelle asked._

"_You should be ashamed of yourself," Taylor said, being her usual tactful self._

"_Yeah. You don't deserve someone like Reed. You don't even deserve to have anyone. You deserve to die!" Kiran said. All the while, I remained silent, staring at the whole scene. Sometimes Noelle says that I have a spine-chilling penetrating stare._

_Noelle had noticed me staring. She stopped the mocking. "Are you okay, Ariana?"_

_I shook my head. I didn't know how to react. Noelle looked at me in a concerned way. Perhaps she had known how I felt about the whole thing. I was unsure, and shaken by the idea from the start._

_She then loosened the binds and told us it was time to go. We turned around and ran. Halfway, I stopped and turned back. In their hurry, none of them noticed. I walked back to Thomas and peered at him. He was almost fully roused now. He saw me and instantly began cursing and swearing and saying all kinds of things. He had even began giving me death threats, saying he had many 'connections'. _

_I couldn't take it any more. I reached for the nearest thing I could grab. A bat. Josh's bat. I bashed him right on the head. He seemed to be stunned. I think I had hit him a little harder than I meant to. He had gotten free of his binds by then. He lunged towards me, still in a drunken state. I knew if I gave him the chance, he would kill me. I couldn't react. Neither could I scream. I was frozen to the spot._

_I did the only thing that crossed my mind. I brought the bat upon his head again. This time I heard his skull crack. Blood began gushing out. I panicked. He grabbed my foot, and he looked as if he was about to break it with his bare hands. I didn't know what I was doing. I hit him across the head again. And again. Until he stopped moving. His body was still and just beginning to get cold. _

_In shock, I dropped the bat. There was blood dripping off the end of the bat. It trickled down to my fingers. I hastily covered his body with some of the leaves scattered around the tree. I ran ahead to catch up with the rest of the girls'. I quickly washed the blood off my fingers._

I hit the wall of my padded cell. I really hated that pathetic, boyfriend-and-best-friend-stealing Reed Glass-licker Brennan. Yet Noelle treated her as if she were her very own sister. I glanced down at the poem I had written with my own blood while sitting in my cell the other day.

_I was any ordinary girl,_

_In this cruel heartless world,_

_At Easton,_

_With Thomas Pearson._

_Then Reed came along, _

_And took him just like that,_

_Then all that happened,_

_And I killed him with a bat._

_One day when I'm free,_

_From these four walls that bind me,_

_I'll find her._

_And kill her._

_That Reed, _

_That awful, goody-goody weed._

_One day when I get her,_

_I will see her bleed._

I sighed. I wasn't to be let out of this place in ages. So I called the only person whom I know would always stick by my side no matter what. I had hidden my cellphone for emergencies as such.

"Hello? Sabine? It's me. Ariana. Your sister. Come see me right now. It's important."


	2. The Return of Ariana Osgood

Disclaimer: I don't own Private.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been really busy lately. I've got the plot worked out, and I've been writing till 2am. All that's left to do is type. And thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

Sabine had failed me. She even confessed everything to the police. Nonetheless, I would be free soon, and I would be going to some other school now. I wish I could go to Easton again. I missed Noelle and the girls. Definitely not Reed, though. Brennan is probably off getting some other guy into some murderous trouble. I've been replaced by Reed. According to Noelle, it's over between me and her. We haven't talked since she hit me with her lacrosse stick and went to juvenile rehabilitation.

I am still wondering how I can get even with Reed. That pest. I'd just gone to see my therapist. I'm free in a week. I'll be starting school again soon. Perfect.

I packed my belongings.

One week later…

"Mom! So good to see you again!" I said, as we enveloped in a tight embrace. I wore a smile upon my face, but I secretly wonder how Sabine is. But I didn't ask about her.

"Where do you want to go for school?" my dad asked.

"Easton." I answer. I missed Easton. I missed school It had been two long years.

"I don't think your friends will be very amused," he protested.

"I can handle things," I assured him. He sighed, a sign that he was giving in.

We went home, a normal family at last. Not even Reed can break us apart.

Later that month, I finally came up with a new look. I went to the hairdressers', and dyed my hair a raven black. I bought a wide selection of contact lenses. Black, dark brown, chocolate brown, hazel brown, light brown, dark green, emerald green, light green, dark blue, midnight blue, sky blue, light blue, pale blue, to name some. I even bought a couple of red ones.

Then came the hard part. I spent some time tanning as well. And I went home, with my new look. My parents seemed a little appalled at first, that I should go this far, but in the end they agreed to keep it all a secret.

I worry that I might have to kill them to shut up about this, but I don't have the heart to kill them. Not after all they've done. Especially how after they accepted me, a murderer, back into their home.

I brought everything I would need to stalk Reed. That same perfume as Cheyenne's,

Reed's own ring and Cheyenne's necklace Sabine swiped for me and of course, how could I not remember to bring a little something to remind Reed of my precious sister? I chose the watch Sabine said she wore the whole time at Easton.

I had to pick a name. Then I had the most wonderful idea. I went to my friend Kassandra's house. I asked her a favour, then bribed her parents into playing along. Wonderful, a legacy AND an identity at Easton. Oops… I forgot I fired Cromwell. Ignore the new policy, I'll just blackmail or bribe the new principal.

But when I finally reached Easton, a rude shock was awaiting me. I got to see Billings being torn down. Noelle yelling through the phone, the idiot Reed watching helplessly. How could Reed allow her, our, MY home to be destroyed like this? How dare she? What has she done?

Of course, Ivy seemed pretty amused. Damn her. I approached Reed.

"They tore Billings down?"

"What would _you_ know about Billings?" Noelle snapped after having slammed her iPhone and thrusting it onto one of Easton's many ivy-covered walls. It shattered to bits. What a perfect waste.

"I'm a legacy. Of course I know about Billings," I answered simply. Didn't bother to add that the legacy of the Cole family was longer than Cheyenne's.

"You remind me a lot of someone," Noelle said. Ariana? Was it Ariana? I have black hair, brown eyes and a tan now, Noelle, you shouldn't be able to notice!

"Ex-Residents of Billings, you will be placed in your specific new houses by this afternoon," came a voice. It was the new principal. Damn him.

So most of us got into Bradwell. So again, I am in the same house as that cheap slut.

"Um… haven't got the chance to introduce myself yet," Reed said. "I'm Reed Brennan,"

"Kassandra Cole," I said. I noticed Reed was eyeing my… uh… Sabine's watch. After that I went to my room, and I saw my roommate. A girl about Sabine's age, brown hair, most angelic-looking face. Her name? Alana Ryle.

I unpacked my belongings. Slipped on my (Reed's) ring and went to mingle with the other ex-Billings girls. After al, nothing wrong with torturing Reed before I kill her, right? I even bought a 'sacrificial' dagger. Its hilt was covered in ornate designs.

The next day, we were all awoken by Reed's screaming. She was literally screaming her head off, the demented witch that she is. In seconds, everyone was in their room. Noelle yelled at them to get the hell out. Being the fierce person Noelle is, she managed to get them all to leave. Even I left. For a while. When everyone left for classes, I listened.


	3. Suspicion

Disclaimer: Don't own private.

Author's Note: Thanks, everyone for reading/reviewing. I know I must've got plenty of the facts wrong. It's quite hard to get Private books where I live. In fact, there are none. So either my friend or I will buy them when we're travelling. Anyway, yup when I come to think of it, they still might be able to recognise Ariana... so let's pretend they don't for now.

I pressed myself against the door, trying to listen in on Noelle and Reed. That was some scene Reed made just now. Hah. Who's the psycho now?

"I think I'm being stalked," I heard Reed say. I could hear her pathetic sobbing as Noelle tried to comfort her. Reed being stalked? This I gotta see.

"Again? Reed, let's face it. You've been stalked by both Sabine and Mrs. Ryan," Noelle said. "There's no way you would be stalked again,"

Wait…Mrs. Ryan? Did I hear right? Does everyone hate Reed or something?

"What did you find this time?" Noelle asked.

"My email account's been hacked into. And I'm getting those emails from Cheyenne. I've changed my password and blocked Cheyenne's address, and… and…" Reed said.

"And?" Noelle asked.

"I found this in my room," Reed said. I heard the clink and clank of a metal chain. What the—What the heck was that?

"It's Cheyenne's, isn't it?" Noelle said. I could almost see the knowing twinkle in her eyes. Wait… Oh. My. God. The metal chain? The metal chain _I _brought? What the hell is this about?

"Yeah. Back when you were on probation…" Reed began, but was cut off by the blunt and insensitive Noelle.

"I _know _what happened, Reed," Noelle scoffed. "I'm not an idiot,"

Reed sighed and Noelle cleared her throat.

"Girl's got style at least," Noelle mused. "Well,"

"Well what?" Reed asked in her devastated voice.

"No comment. Maybe you should watch out for anything suspicious. Just in case,"

"Ariana could be planning this," Reed said. At that moment, I felt like I could march in and strangle her, there and then. It wasn't me. It wasn't me! To hell with her!

But then, the two were quiet. Uh oh. I think I might have kicked the door in my frustration. Noelle spoke up.

"I know you're out there," she said. "Come in,"

So I went in. "Hi, Reed," I said casually. Then I turned to Noelle. "Hi,"

"Did you hear anything? Uh… I mean…" Reed paused and glanced at Noelle for help. Noelle rolled her eyes.

"She means if you say anything, you're dead," Noelle explained.

"What are you guys talking about? You're confusing me," I said in my most innocent and baffled tone. Reed relaxed. Hah. The fool. But I could tell Noelle saw right through me. She may have seen my act, but she didn't see that I, under the alias of Kassandra Cole was actually her ex-best friend Ariana Osgood.

"Forget it," Reed said. "Let's just go for breakfast,"

"Sure," I said. I was still trying to stop myself from assaulting her. From scratching her eyes out. From ripping that hair right out of her scalp.

We went for breakfast. All the while I was trying to observe every single person, to see if they were possible of such a crime. None of them really looked like the type. All of them were more of the untactful, rambunctious type. But then again, even those could turn out murderers.

Besides, there is absolutely NO big deal in one small kill. I only killed like, four people. (A/N: Four, right? I haven't gotten to read Last Christmas yet)

Okay. I, Ariana 'Kassandra' Osgood have a new mission today. Forget about stalking that Brennan imbecile. Mission one, top priority, SOMEHOW prove my innocence. Mission two, lesser but also top priority, stalk Reed after this is through.

"You okay?" I heard a voice ask. Oh. It was Alana.

"Mm?" I responded, drowsily.

"What do you expect, you didn't sleep till 4 this morning,"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"No one can sleep with all that fidgeting you do when you're awake," she commented.

"Oh,"

Noelle kept saying things to get on my nerves. Worse than the usual. Could she possibly know? Perhaps I shouldn't say anything. Just in case I end up saying too much.

I pretended not to notice her, ate my breakfast, and left. I did not speak a word to Noelle for a couple of days. Finally, she managed to catch me alone in my dorm room, and she locked the door. Oh. My. God. There could be only two reasons she is here. A, to kill me (as in have her revenge). B, to reveal that she DOES know that I'm Ariana.

She approached me with an evil look on her face, expressing her intent in a most subtle way. Well, there's Noelle for you.

"What do you want?" I asked, already feeling the panic gripping my mind.

"Well…" she said, while maintaining that scary expression of hers. It actually seemed a little angry.


	4. At Safety's Borderline

Disclaimer: I'm just one of those millions of unfortunate people who don't own Private... Kate Brian is the only person who doesn't fall under the category.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is so short. I couldn't come up with much. It's one of those writer's block days. +Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers. And hi to my friend Serine who introduced me to Private.

"Okay. We need to talk," Noelle said.

"What if I don't want to talk?" I replied. I got up to leave but she pulled me back.

"Seriously, what is up with you?"

"Leave me alone, Lange," as I tried to go again.

"You're not leaving till we talk," Noelle said. "Just what is your problem?"

"It's none of your business,"

"Remember when I told you, you reminded me of someone? Well that someone is Ariana. But you're nothing like her,"

"Ariana?"

"Long story cut short, she killed Reed's boyfriend,"

How dare she? Reed _so_ stole him from me! That seductress. And now she's got everyone believing that Thomas was rightfully hers.

"I still think about her sometimes, but a murderer is a murderer," Noelle said.

"What she did was terrible,"

"Unforgivable. It just taught me that no matter how close you are to someone, or how good that person seems, they can always turn their back on you without warning,"

"So that's what you wanted to talk about? About me reminding you of Ariana?"

"A few other things, actually,"

"I have had enough of talking,"

"I haven't,"

"I'm ending this conversation,"

"No, you are not," Noelle said with a somewhat intimidating glare.

"Make it quick,"

"About Ariana stalking Reed…"

"Yeah, I know about that,"

"Then you'll understand that if you breathe a word… your life here will be miserable,"

Ah, Noelle… Defending her 'little sister' Reed. How dare she tell me what to do? She isn't the boss of Billings anymore.

"I KNOW!" Wow, I sure am snappy lately. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because Ariana is dangerous. She'd come back and kill us all given the chance,"

"Probably just Reed. She doesn't have anything against you,"

Now that, was the truth. I only want to kill Reed. Not Noelle. Not Kiran, Taylor or Cheyenne either. Killing Cheyenne was sort of… Sabine's idea.

"Well, I _did _hold a knife to her throat,"

"But she killed Thomas!"

"She might kill you,"

"Why would she? I don't even know her,"

"She's a psychopath. She'll do anything. By the way, how do you know it was Thomas she killed?" Noelle asked suspiciously.

Stupid, Ariana. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Make one wrong move and you're screwed.

"Word gets around," I said, trying to keep calm. "I don't want to talk about her anymore,"

"One more thing," Noelle said as she sniffed the air. "Don't use that perfume around Reed. It freaks her out,"

Noelle then left the room. Is that all she wanted to talk about? She said she wanted to talk about a few more things. We only talked about ONE thing. This is not good… I chucked the bottle of Cheyenne's perfume into the bin. There goes one scheme down the drain. But I think Noelle suspects me now. I have to keep a low profile AND prove my innocence now. Great. Just great. I am at the borderline-level safety. One step into the wrong path will kill me.


	5. Halfway Down the Road to Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Private.

Author's Note: I finally got a hold of Scandal and Last Christmas. Funny how Noelle should vanish like that. Personally I think that she herself planned it with the Billings alumni. Or the Hathaways... Well thanks again for following/reading/reviewing this fic. I still can't decide whether Reed ought die or not.

By the way, anyone noticed that the bracelet worn by Noelle on the cover of Suspicion is like the one Ariana wears in Beautiful Disaster?

**Ch.5**

For the next two hours I sat almost motionless on my bed.

"You're not coming to dinner?" Alana asked.

"Nope,"

"Could I get you anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice. Take your time,"

"Okay,"

So Alana went to dinner alone while I stayed in the room, drowned in my own thoughts and concerns. If Noelle or anyone else knows I'm Ariana, I'm screwed. There is only one thing to do—execute my plan a.s.a.p. Tonight, in fact.

Alana came back with a glass of water. It was around midnight then. I looked at my hand. I was kind of purplish. The colour had come of from that damn perfume bottle. I waited till Alana fell asleep. Slowly, I crept out of bed. I took a large gulp of the water. I fished for my knife; the one with the ornately designed hilt.

Alana turned about in her sleep. Worrying she would awaken, I lay down quickly after finishing the rest of my water. But suddenly, the room around me was beginning to grow blurry. I could smell the Cheyenne's distinctive scent before I felt the glass drop, and everything went black...

I woke up the next day when a bright light came through a small chink in the curtains. I looked at the time. Noon? I overslept?

I looked down to look for the glass, but there was nothing left.

"I had the cleaning service clear that up. In case you stepped on it," Alana said. "You wouldn't wake up. Reed panicked and thought you were dead. Said Ariana killed you. We had to physically restrain her before she got hysteric,"

Reed? I caused her that much strife without even trying? Wow….

"And Reed… she's being stalked again," Alana continued.

"Um… You seen my watch?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. I'll keep an eye out for it," Alana said. Ah, the sweet thing. I could even use her… Frame her so I can stay at Easton. Perfect! I get my top-class education, no Reed, revenge and a new roomie. Alana talks too much anyway.

But what if… What if Noelle knows? I mean, that girl knows _everything. _And I mean _everything._ I don't want to have to kill one of my best friends. No matter how much she may hate me now. Killing Reed will solve all my problems.

But if Noelle knows, she'll stick by Reed. She'll torture me into turning myself in. I have to. I have to. I _must_ kill Reed. How can that small town girl be better than me? Damn her and her scholarship. They should've taken it back, and none of this would ever happen. Killing Mel and Sergei were just small crimes. So was Thomas's death, but they just _had _to make a big deal out of it, didn't they?

"Noelle wants to see you," Alana said. "I don't know why. She just does,"

Oh. My. God. I. Am. Dead. Damn. It. Ariana. Do. Something.


	6. Strike 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Private. I only own Private Books. Okay, I don't. It's all my friend's books. I'm saving up for them.

Author's Note: Sorry this is one of those annoyingly short chapters again.. I've been busy lately. I've got 3 school projects to complete. One for Geography, one for History. The other one is for a competition so I have to translate a lot of things. Midterms coming up in August and we have to study last year's work too. So I don't really have much time to write and edit. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Noelle was having a meeting, for all the Billing's girls. That meant me too, because I'm a 'legacy'. So we were all in Noelle's cramped dorm room. The way she looked at me when I came in… I knew that she knew about what I did. She was pretending not to know. But why?

This is bad. I have to find who is really behind this. I have no suspects. This is hopeless.

"As we all know, Reed is being stalked. So we have to be extra-careful," Noelle said. How come all of them know about it? How come no one told me?

"Reed's being stalked? No one told me that…"

"Really? Oh well…" Noelle said, amused. "Principal Hathaway is another pest. We need him to grant us the passes to go out for the night. That's where Kassandra comes in. Hathaway doesn't know about the legacies, so we can prove that pretending-to-be-fair asshole that we aren't only getting Billings Girls to be there. Plus, it's Kassandra's birthday tomorrow so we can tell him she's throwing a birthday party,"

So THIS is why she's not at my throat! She's using me for her own selfish intentions. Typical Noelle. Better play along…

So I successfully got the damned passes, and Noelle made the reservations.

Our small Billings party was at a restaurant off-campus. I sat at the same table as Noelle and my ultimate Pennsylvanian enemy.

"Do you have a date?" Noelle asked. Seeing my confusion, "To that goddamned school prom,"

"No," I replied. Wasn't in the mood for Noelle's concerns today. Was there even a prom in the first place?

"I'm sure Natasha would _love_ to go with you," she mused. It took me a while to get her full meaning.

"Damn, Noelle, when will you just shut up?" I snapped. Everyone, literally EVERYONE in the room turned their gazes upon us. Noelle pretended as though nothing had happened, and when they reverted their gazes back to their food, Noelle said, "Strike 2, Cole. One more and you're dead,"


	7. The Second Chance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Private.

A/N: Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it all.

Noelle came into my room, without even bothering to knock.

"Ryle, you and I are switching beds for tonight.," Noelle announced

"Why?" Alana asked.

"Never mind why. You're rooming with Reed for tonight,"

"Um…okay…" and for a moment, I saw a flash of delight in Alana's eyes.

"Good," was Noelle's only reply as she sat on Alana's bed.

Oh God. She knows. She's come to destroy me now. I took a quick glance at my shelf. Cheyenne's perfume was gone again! As Alana walked by I detected Cheyenne's scent; perhaps I was mistaken. But then, I saw something that confirmed my suspicions. Alana's fingers were different; they had a purplish hue to them. I worked it all out. I had solved the mystery. SHE was Reed's stalker! She had access to everything. The perfume, the necklace, everything! Her fingers must've gone purple from that perfume bottle. And she probably drugged me the other night and used the perfume to frame me.

"Here. Your watch. Found it in our room on Friday," Noelle said, giving me Sabine's watch.

I cautiously strapped it on. And Alana took the watch too? How could she betray me like this? I thought we were friends. I waited for Noelle to pounce, but she didn't. She merely lay on Alana's bed and sighed. I knew Noelle's twisted ways better than anyone else. This was some kind of psychological torment. Pretending to be calm I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. I could feel my chest heaving up and down, faster and faster. In a split second, I felt a weight slamming against my body.

I opened my eyes and there Noelle was, sitting right on top of me, hands around my neck. Obviously she turned from Reed's loving 'big sister' to a murderous psychopath.

Summoning all the energy I had left, I punched her hard in the stomach and she plummeted off the bed.

"What is up with you?" I asked.

"Admit it. You're working for Ariana," Noelle said.

"I'm not Who said that?"

"You didn't? Then how did that watch get into my room? And the perfume? The Billings necklace? Even Alana noticed," Noelle said as she kicked me. I must admit, she's got a powerful kick.

"You don't get it!" I said, returning a kick to Noelle. "Alana…"

I was cut off by a sharp slap from Noelle. Damn her. Can't I even finish a sentence? I responded by picking up a chair and throwing it at her.

"And I thought you could be trusted. I was wrong. Again," Noelle said. Her nose was bleeding and she possibly broke a nail or two. I paused for a moment. I can't do this. I can't kill Noelle. I'll just threaten her off. Hm… Maybe I _do_ have the heart to kill Noelle. I raced to my bag and delved into its contents. Oh God. Where was my knife? Alana. She was going to kill Reed. Tonight. But why? What did she have against Reed?

I had to stop Noelle. I had to tell her. I swept her from under her feet. Then doing something I learned from a fellow inmate at the asylum, I leapt onto Noelle. I held her limbs down. She struggled like a fish on dry land.

"You have to listen to me! Alana is the one who's stalking Reed!"

"How can Alana be working for Ariana? Explain that. You had all the equipment,"

"Give me a chance, Noelle! You have to believe me!" I begged.

"I already gave you a chance," she said

"Then give me a second chance," I said. "Alana is going to kill Reed! She's framing me,"

Noelle sent another kick flying towards me but this time I caught her foot and twisted it around. Not enough to break it though.

"Yeah right," Noelle said as she, in a swift kicking motion slammed me onto the corner of the cupboard. Ow. But suddenly, in the dead of the night, there was a muffled scream. The type that from experience, I knew could only be heard by the closest dorm to it.

"That's Reed," I told Noelle and ran to Reed's room. Wait. That makes no sense. Why do I care about Reed? Oh, thank goodness. I don't It's just that I'm so angry with Alana. I opened the door, and instantly, a flush of air came towards me, heavy with the scent of Cheyenne's perfume. I saw Alana, sitting on the bed, and Reed, a gold chain pressing into her neck. Alana was strangling her. Great. First she framed me, now she kills the enemy I wanted to personally slaughter. Damn her. Without realizing it myself, I jumped at her and began attacking her savagely. Noelle rushed into the room and tended to Reed who had passed out. Both Noelle and I were bruised and bloody from our last fight. Noelle's pretty strong.

"Alana… I though we were friends. Why did you do it?" I asked, seething with anger.

"Look, Ariana, I've known it was you from the start. Sabine went to jail avenging you. She was my best friend. I HAD to avenge her. I used you, but you just kept having to get in the way, didn't you?" Alana said, each word dripping with venomous hate.

"Too bad you couldn't make an original plan," I mocked. Alana took out my knife. Damn her. Attacking poor, defenseless me. Come to think of it, I wasn't all that defenseless. Noelle saw the knife all right. She sneaked up behind her and grabbed both her arms. I grabbed a standing lamp and Noelle and I heard a disgusting crunch. Oops, I broke it. Ah, who cares. But Alana had one last trick up her sleeve. She thrust the knife into my side, Groaning, I immediately clutched it. Damn her.

"If I can't have Reed, none of us can. And at least I've killed one pest," she said. "Maybe I can even kill Reed,"

She was just about to throw it at Reed but the knife slowly slipped out of her grip. And like Reed, she too passed out. Oh well. Too bad. I was starting to think that her killing Reed won't be such a bad idea. I wouldn't go to jail for it. But she would frame me, wouldn't she? Noelle took out her phone.

"Hang in there, Ariana," she said Great. Now she knows it's me and she's not killing me for it. All that worrying for nothing. I asked for a second chance. And I got it. Now look what's happened.

My black hair mingled with the blood that was escaping my body. Reed was still lying unconscious on the bed with a red line around her neck. Alana's body lay limp and Noelle was shouting into her new iPhone. Slowly, the world around me grew darker and darker, until darkness completely engulfed my vision.

Ch.7 The Second Chance * A Second Chance * A Private Fanfiction

I woke up in a cold grey room. What was this place? Noelle definitely did _not_ take me to the Hamptons. I looked to my left and saw Reed. On my right was Alana and she was

Handcuffed to the bed. Her other arm was in a cast and had been let alone. Alana was awake, but Reed was asleep. Alana's eyes stared at me with bitterness and anger.

Well, in short, we made a quick recovery. Alana went to jail, and Reed and I went to Easton.

They held a celebratory party at Pemberley. But somehow, I felt Reed just didn't belong in here. I glanced at Reed's drink, then at the five pills I had in my hand. White with blue dots in the middle. I realized that tonight, I would have to make the ultimate decision. To kill or not to kill?


	8. Murderess

Disclaimer: All of Private belongs to Kate Brian.

A/N: I thought that I was going to end the story at this chapter. But since my friend, a fellow Private fan (Sapphire) gave me this idea, I thought that I'd use it.

To kill or not to kill? The question lingered in my mind, repeating itself over and over, as though it were begging me to kill Reed. I knew what I wanted. But was I really willing to spend the rest of my life in a shadow of guilt? What if I couldn't pull it off as well as I did with Mel and Sergei? What if I got found out? Could I possibly throw away my future like this again?

_You don't; even know if Noelle is going to turn you in. _So the devil speaks again. But really, could I? I took a quick swig from my glass before choking and spluttering out the red liquid. It's Reed's fault I'm choking. I never choked on wine before. Thinking about Reed made me choke.

I heard the handful of pills shrieking directions at me. At least, I think they were. It was like they were saying, "What are you waiting for? Kill her! Kill her!" Then they started getting harsh. They were calling me filthy things. All too soon, I knew what was going on. We (the pills and I) were reliving that night. The night I killed Thomas. A twisted smile crept across my face. The same smile I bore in my mind seconds before I killed Thomas.

I knew this had to happen. It was what fate had lain out. I reached over to Reed's drink and spiked it with all five pills. Knowing what a pig Reed drinks like, the pills will do its trick in no time.

Reed came over, and sure enough, she drank it all at once. Now it was time for a little manipulation. Unfortunately for me, Noelle chose that very moment to come in.

"You know what, Reed? I can't believe you let Poppy call you Hurricane Reed," she said.

"Hurricane Reed? What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just the fact Reed caused people to die," Noelle said, bursting into drunken hysterics.

Reed began to grow uneasy.

"And what, Poppy wanted to push her off a bridge?" I asked.

"Well, Mrs. Ryan pushed her off a boat," Noelle said, seeming a little nostalgic. I smiled. This was just what I needed.

"Um… I gotta go," Reed said as she staggered off into the night. Noelle was to drunk to notice or care.

I quietly slipped out after Reed as Noelle collapsed from her drunken state. I watched as Reed plunged into the waters and watched until the ripples disappeared.

When I got back to Pemberley, everyone had passed out from too much drink. Perfect. Now no one would no. Reed was gone. My life was complete. Who cared if I was a murderess?


	9. Perfection

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Private. It is owned by Kieran Scott.

A/N: I think there's going to be at least three more chapters. Anyway, thanks for the reads and reviews.

No Reed and no problems. Noelle and I are besties again. Life is almost… what's the word? Perfect. Reed was most definitely dead. A Dreck boy told Noelle that he'd been drinking, and saw Reed jump and drown.

At morning services, Double H confirmed Reed was missing. Noelle was devastated. Oh well. The death of one for the good of all, even if no one realizes it.

"I am sad to announce that your fellow Easton mate, Reed Brennan is missing. The police have yet to find her body."

Well, they didn't cancel lessons.

Since Alana was gone I had the room to myself. Thanks to Pemberley's paper-thin walls, I could hear Noelle and Paige conversing next door.

"We're re-establishing Billings house. We just got the final decision from the management." Paige.

"I don't exactly have a roommate. Does that mean I get a single?"

"No, you're rooming with Kassandra." Clearly Paige didn't know that I was Ariana.

"Reed just died, and you want me to room with the person who tried to kill her?"

"Kassandra tried to kill Reed?"

"Ariana did."

"Then what about Kassandra?"

"Forget it, Paige."

"You are going to tell me. Right now. You might have a long legacy but it was mine that _started_ Billings in the first place," Paige said, reminding Noelle of her Billings status. "Tell me, what did she do?"

"You know what, Paige? I'll room with her."

"Fine." By her tone, I could tell that she wasn't exactly forgetting about it. She was just content with Noelle's decision. I could almost see that annoying smirk of hers.

SIX MONTHS LATER…

Thanks to the millions Paige and the Billings Alums paid off the armies of contractors and builders, Billings was finally and officially rebuilt. Reed still hadn't been found. What if she was dead? Wait. There was no way she could have lived through that. But I couldn't help thinking that Noelle wasn't even the slightest bit suspicious. What if she knew? What if she knew?

Okay, Ariana. There is no way she would know. She got drunk and passed out, remember? Besides, if Reed were alive, she would've come back.

The new Billings building was pretty cool. They'd built it in almost the same way as the last Billings, although this one may be a little better. Everything was the way it was. Well, of course, Noelle got the room that was the equivalent of her previous one, which meant that I did, too. Noelle was never the same since Reed disappeared. She is a lot quieter now, and she keeps staring into space. She's indoors most of the time, and Dash isn't really her main obsession anymore. Could I have been the cause of this?

At breakfast, I watch the people around me. The Easton student body, clueless to the fact that I am actually Ariana. Josh is single. It's kind of sad, watching him. People have gotten over the drama and disgrace Alana brought to the school. They're taking a little longer to get over Reed. But things are settling down nonetheless.

More importantly, I feel at peace again. I feel peaceful enough to find solace in my writing again.

Perfection

The quiet of the mind,

When the noise settles behind,

Is unmatchable.

Inevitable.

All it takes,

To reverse mistakes,

Is mental peace,

That doesn't cease.

Now Reed is no more,

Gone is that sick whore,

Dead like the rest,

Dead like should a pest.

Now there is peace,

We've been rid of the beast;

As I stare at my reflection,

I see one thing: perfection.

The quiet of the mind,

When the noise settles behind,

Is unmatchable.

Inevitable.

Now there is peace,

We've been rid of the beast;

As I stare at my reflection,

I see _only _one thing: perfection.


	10. Reunion

Diclaimer: All characters, whether fictional or non'fictional, are the propeerty of Kate Brian, who holds all copyrights to the series.

Author's Note: I'm so glad I finally get the chance to put something up again. I was just so busy during the schoolterm. Special thanks to: my readers and reviewers. And my friend who wishes to only be identified as Reed, for helping me work out this story to the very end, even when it was the middle of classes. And now, Chapter 11 of A Second Chance, shall commence.

"Do you have any holiday plans?" I asked Noelle. Noelle seemed lost in thought. But soon she was able to recapture her elegant composure.

"Oh, just the usual." She seemed bored by even the thought of it. The Lange family protocol was something that Noelle described as being only slightly more interesting than the Industrial Revolution. "Actually, I was wondering what you're doing this Christmas."

"Well. I don't really have any plans. I was thinking of skulking around Easton's hallways and going to the library or something.

"The library, Kassandra? Please," she responded with a disgusted roll of her eyes. "Nothing better to do?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Then you're coming with me to St. Barth's. No excuses," she instructed. Well. A nice holiday in St. Barth's, away form the harsh cold of rural Connecticut? How could I say no?

And three days later, I was boarding the Lange family private jet to St. Barth's.

Sands of a creamy-gold hue splayed all across the stretch of land that lined the sweater that came crashing onto the shores of St. Barth's. A girl with a majestic air about her stood staring out onto the horizon. Her auburn hair blew along with the winds as her glass green eyes locked their gaze onto the sparkling sea.

Undoubtedly, this was Paige Ryan. The girl who once ruled Billings House. The girl who wielded even more power and authority than Noelle Lange herself. The one who was supposed to be my sister-in-law. In about five seconds, glass green eyes even more piercing than my own blue ones were staring directly at me. As if they knew I was actually Ariana, mass murderer, serial killer and Easton's top psycho.

The fleur-de-lis around my neck suddenly grew cold. I reached for it, but I soon realised that it was not the necklace that had gone cold but I who had heated up. Here was Paige, staring at me, scrutinising, as if she knew that I was Ariana. What if she knew? What if she knew and was going to tell? Who was she going to tell? Daniel? Her parents? The headmaster? The Billings Alumni? The poli—

"You must be Kassandra," she said with a smirk that made it impossible to tell if she was acknowledging the fact that I was Kassandra, or if she suspected otherwise.

"Yes, that's me. And you must be Paige Ryan," I said. Noelle came up behind me. "Noelle told me all about you."

"She told me all about you, too," Paige responded blithely.

"She did?" My voice sounded weak. As weak as a frog someone had just run over on the road. Just how much did Paige know? If she knew it all, she wasn't exactly showing it. Not yet, anyway.

"Let's go inside. The beach is no place to be chatting," she urged. Well, commanded, actually. But then that was Paige. So we joined her in the living room of her St. Barth's home. In the living room were three girls. One of them, I knew, was Poppy. I wasn't quite sure of the other one. She looked Spanish.

"Noelle, Kassandra, of course you should know Poppy," Paige said, indicating to Poppy. "And this is Sienna Marquez," she said, referring to the Spanish girl.

"And these two are Noelle and Kassandra," Paige told Sienna.

"Yeah, well, this is really nice, Paige, but I'm thinking Kass and I need a break from all this so we're going over to my place to crash," Noelle said, as blithely as she would have dared to say something to Paige Ryan.

At Noelle's house, we sat on the bed in Noelle's room, that was clearly enough for more than five people. I was reading some werewolf story called _Cursed_ (exactly what my life is. Cursed, I mean.) Noelle was trying out different hairdos in the mirror of her walk-in closet, in preparation of Casino Night, I suppose.

And just then, we heard a scream, shrill and definitely female. "Don't try to stop me! I know she's here!" And our door was violently opened, the force of it leaving the door leaning on only one of its two hinges. And before our eyes, was none other than the girl whom I had hoped that I would never see again.


	11. Not Really Dead

DISCLAIMER: Private, and all its elements belong to Kate Brian.

Reed burst into our room. Her hair a tangled mess and her eyes darting about wildly like that of a chameleon. This made her look like a sex-deprived Succubus.

Any moment now, Noelle was going to realise what I'd done. Reed was going to tell her, and they were going to have me locked away. Just because I had tried to kill Reed. What is the big deal, anyway? She is white trash.

I just don't get it. Why would anyone get so worked up over someone like Reed? Reed continued to scream, and Noelle, (clearly) to no avail, tried to calm her.

Some weirdo lady burst into our room, and took over the Reed-calming task from Noelle. She proved to be much better at it. But the presence of this woman brought a brand new worry—she was one of the shrinks at the Brenda T. So before I knew it I had hidden my face behind a pillow, pretending to be terrified.

"Sorry. I was the one to let her out of the facility. I…I thought she as fine. I had no idea that she'd snap again." The shrink was being over-apologetic, and that was something that never quite works.

"Yeah, explain the damages to my father," Noelle said blithely, using a calm move of her head to indicate the broken gate which could be seen from the window. _Tsk, tsk. All the damage that one shrink can cause, _I thought to myself.

The woman rushed off, simply leaving Reed here with us. At this point, Reed passed out and collapsed to the floor. Noelle rushed to her side. I did the same in order to avoid suspicion. Under Noelle's orders we lifted her to my bed, although I had been very subtly reluctant. Think of all the sweat, and germs, and diseases, and—

"I'm going to see the shrink. Take good care of Reed."

This was both great and awful. Why did _I _have to take care of Reed? On the other hand, it meant that Noelle trusted me enough to take care of Reed—so she didn't think I was guilty of it. Noelle reached the door, then stopped, turning to face me.

:Just because I don't say anything, it doesn't mean that I don't know." And with that, she slammed the door.


End file.
